


Visiting Midvale

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costumes, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, Sleepy Cuddles, getting a child dressed is a hassle, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara, Lena and their daughter Ellie are going to visit Eliza today. But Ellie has yet to get dressed and seems reluctant to do so. But jeju Kara will solve this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	1. Early morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 4 prompt: dog.
> 
> For those who didn't know: jeju is kryptonian for mom (as far as I know)

It is barely 7 am and Kara is already rushing through the house, trying to chase a butt naked toddler. The 4-year old lets out a high pitches wail before disappearing into her bedroom. Kara follows.

“Ellie,” she says sternly, “put on your clothes now or you can’t have any candy today.”

“Noooo,” the little girl cries.

“Yes, so get your underwear and the clothes mommy and you picked out yesterday and put them on, please.” Kara kneels down in the room, hoping Ellie will listen now. They’re already running late.

“Noooo,” Ellie screams again, this time accompanied by a red face and a single tear.

“Bug, yesterday you picked this outfit. Please put it on so we can go to grandma and get there before lunch.”

“Noooo.”

“Why not?” Kara sighs, settling down in the room and pulling the now crying toddler closer for a comforting hug. She’s clearly not just doing this to annoy Kara. She’d have a mischievous smile without tears, if she did. Kara is very familiar with the way Ellie looks in those situations. This clearly isn’t one of them.

Ellie plays with Kara’s fingers, trying to postpone having to speak her mind. But Kara patiently waits for her to speak. That always works best with their daughter.

“I don’t want to wear pink today,” Ellie admits softly after a long silence.

Kara wipes away some tears. “You don’t have to. We can pick out something else to wear, what do you say?”

Ellie nods, a small smile starting to grace her lips now.

“But we have to be quick. Mommy is waiting in the car and she’s probably wondering where we are.”

Ellie nods again and jumps up as she wipes away the rest of her tears. She hurries over to the closet and starts pulling out clothes. Kara cringes a little at the mess Ellie makes but she lets it slip now. At least Ellie is smiling again. And they can deal with the mess when they get back from Eliza’s. Though that doesn’t stop Kara from folding some of the clothes to get rid of the biggest mess.

“Big, you’re making a mess. Can you take out clothes carefully?” Kara suggests when Ellie doesn’t seem to stop digging.

For all it’s worth, Ellie does try to not pull out everything but instead just jams her hands between garments to feel for whatever it is she wants. Eventually, she pulls out a fluffy brown outfit. Her dog costume.

“I want to wear this.”

Kara sighs a little. She can already imagine the way Lena will roll her eyes at this choice. But she pushes that to the back. Lena isn’t here to say ‘no’ and Kara isn’t going to risk another breakdown.

“Okay. But first go potty and put on underwear.”

While Ellie is in the bathroom, Kara sneaks a non-pink outfit into a bag to bring just in case Ellie gets sick of the costume. Or spills food on it.

Without any complaint, Ellie gets dressed and runs out to the car. And Lena’s arms. Lena, who had been packing the car, sends a questioning look at Kara over the head of their daughter. Kara simply shrugs.

It’s Ellie herself who answers Lena silent question. “I didn’t want to be a girl today, mommy. I’m a dog. Woof!”

Lena laughs quietly and shakes her head before pressing a kiss on Ellie’s forehead and strapping her into her car seat.

“Well, jeju always wanted a dog so I think you made her very happy.”

Ellie looks very proud of herself and barks again, sending a hopeful look at Kara.

“Yes, I do,” Kara admits, petting Ellie’s head briefly before getting into the car. “But I only want a well-behaved dog.”

“I can be well-behaved!” Ellie blurts out.

Kara set her up for it and is quick to take the opportunity. “A dog who doesn’t complain about how long the car ride is.”

“I can do that,” Ellie says with determination.

She lasts almost an hour. A family record.


	2. Couch cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 5 prompt 'family'.
> 
> Sorry if there are any typos or missing words or anything. I'm tired and I have a headache but I was determined to finish this. I did not have the capacity to properly think or proofread though.

Lena is sitting at the dinner table, finishing up some unexpected administration. Over the top of her laptop, she sneaks an occasional peek at the pile that has formed on the couch. Kara and Alex lounging next to each other, a movie playing on the screen but both have their eyes closed and Lena is almost a hundred percent sure they have both fallen asleep moments ago. Between them, Marcus with a thumb in his mouth. Kelly and Alex’s youngest had always taken a liking to Kara and would take every opportunity he could get to sit next to her or cuddle up with her. On Alex’s other side, her other son, Jeremiah. On Kara’s other side, Ellie, still in dog costume, half on top of Kara. At all of their feet, Kelly and Alex’s dog, Hotdog–named by Jeremiah and Marcus because Alex lost a bet.

A warm feeling spreads in Lena’s body, a smile gracing her lips. If you asked her 10 years ago where she would be right now, she wouldn’t have imagined this. She wouldn’t have imagined anything, probably. 10 years ago, she didn’t think she would make it past 30. Yet here she is, alive and kicking. Happier than ever.

The living room door opens with a soft sigh and Kelly pads in on sock-clad feet. She walks in the direction of the napping pile but then notices Lena at the dinner table and changes direction. Lena smiles up at her and closes her laptop. She has just finished the last of the paperwork.

“We married into a weird family, huh,” Kelly acknowledges with a fond smile as she leans on the table next to Lena.

“That we did,” Lena agrees. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Neither would I.” Kelly pushes herself away from the table and walks a little towards the living room. “Do you want to watch something? I don’t think any of them will mind.”

Lena looks at the peacefully sleeping pile of people. Her Kryptonian wife, their daughter-dog, her wife’s sister, her two sons and dog. No, Lena wouldn’t change a single thing. (Except maybe add a cat to the family, or another child if Kara brings it up, there are plenty older ones out there who could use a good family.)

“Yes.” Lena puts her laptop back in its sleeve and grabs two glasses and a bottle of soda on her way to the couch. “You can pick, anything is fine.”

“Thank you.” Kelly takes one of the glasses as Lena fills it.

Lena settles down on the couch with Kelly, the other one than on which the rest of their family has lain to rest. Kelly picks a movie Lena has never seen before and they peacefully watch, occasionally interrupting it to make a comment or have a short conversation. After a while, Ellie wakes up and groggily slides off Kara and the couch, making her way over to Lena. She waits expectantly, but still with a lot of sleep in her eyes, for Lena to pick her up and help her settle on the other couch.

Ellie curls up on top of Lena and lets out a small, “Woof,” before promptly falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
